Possibilities
by Lakeshine
Summary: Barbra feels like she hasn't seem her best friend in ages and wants to tell him how she really feels... but she doesn't know how and she doesn't want to risk their friendship.
1. Possibilities

**Since like all of my stories are dark and sad lately I just really wanted to have a cute little romance one maybe two shot. Thus this was born! Anyway I hope you all enjoy**

**Disclaimer~ Young Justice is not mine... yet**

**Possibilities**

**Barbra's POV**

"Hey um Dick can I ask you something?" I ask nervously. I was currently over my best friend's house for the first time in what seemed like forever, he seemed to always be busy nowadays. I was sitting in one armchair and he in the other, both of us in front of the TV, a plate of cookies on the table between us.

"Just did Babs but you can ask me another one" Dick replies cheekily, winking at me with one of his dark azure eyes. I rub my arm nervously. I was finally going to try and tell him how I really felt. About him, about the possibility of _us._

"Well you see I have this friend, a guy, and I kind of _really _like him but I don't know how to tell him. If he doesn't feel the same way I don't want it to ruin our friendship, and I don't know how to tell him... can you please help me?" I ask turning away from his gaze.

"Sure things Babs" he says cheerily after a few moments. I turn back to him to see a grin on his face. "Why don't you practice on me and I can tell you if you're doing something wrong... what's this guys name anyway?"

"Um... uh... Alex he's not from around here though" I say quickly, thinking fast. Dick just goes with it and and stands, walking behind the chairs and clicking of the flat screen. I stand too and join him behind the chair.

"Hey Barbra! It feels like forever since I've seen you!" Dick starts, bring his voice down an octave.

"Uh hi _Alex _yeah it really has I missed you! And um I wanted to tell you something" I respond, forcing myself not to caught in the blue depths of Dick's eyes, so frustratingly beautiful.

"Really Barbra what is it?" Dick asks, stepping closer and placing his hand on my arm. "You know you can tell me anything" Goosebumps prick my skin where he touches me and I feel the strength in his hand. The last two years had done wonders for the once short and skinny 13 year- old giving him a few inches on me, and a strong but still acrobatic form.

"uh..." I try but his eyes are distracting me, staring into soul, a few black strands in front of them. Suddenly I'm swept away as he leans down and kisses me. I feel my body go tense in shock, sending the wrong message and he pulls away, his eyes wide with horror.

"Oh my god! Babs I'm so sorry, I don't know what got into me. I mean with you and this Alex kid..." he starts but I smirk and step forward pressing my lips against his, my arms wrapping around his neck as my eyes flutter shut. After a moment his hands rest on my waist and we kiss for a few moments, electricity sizzling between us, before we both pull away for air. "B-but Alex?" Dick stutters after regaining his breath.

"Alex was made up, I just didn't know how to tell you. Damn it Dick you're so blind!" I exclaim. He looks shocked but soon a smile spreads across his face.

"So you feel the same way?" he asks and I roll my eyes.

"Yes damn it Dick will you please just kiss me again?" I ask impatiently, slinging my arms around his neck again, and he complies pressing his lips against mine softly. I smile against them and he wraps his arms around me tightly. The kiss increases in intensity, our bodies pressing tightly together as we navigate to the couch and collapse onto it. The same electricity course through my veins and I shiver enjoying every second of it until we run out of air and are forced to pull away.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time" Dick whispers breathlessly against my hair.

"Me too" I whisper back, laying my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. I close my eyes and just lay there, drinking in the warmth of his body against mine. Nothing else mattered right now, I loved him and he loved me, everything else could wait.

**I hope you guys liked it! If you want I can make another chapter from Dick's POV I don't really care either way or if anyone wants to suggest a cover (cause I'm too lazy to look and don't want to end up spending hours on deviantart seeing to many amzaing pics). Anyway please**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


	2. Aster

**So I continued and finished in the same day! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer~refer to chapter one as needed**

**Aster **

**Dick's POV**

"Hey um Dick can I ask you something?" Barbra asks, a hint of nervousness in her voice. We were hanging out for the first time in a long time at the Manor, since I had been so busy with my hero stuff, between the Team and Gotham itself. I turn to face her, curious to what could have possibly flustered _The Barbra Gordon_.

"Just did Babs but you can ask me another one" I tease, giving her a wink. She rubs her arm nervously, something not lost on me, I could tell she was really unsure about herself. I mean we were best friends, just best friends, so I had to notice things like this.

Well you see I have this friend, a guy, and I kind of _really _like him but I don't know how to tell him. If he doesn't feel the same way I don't want it to ruin our friendship, and I don't know how to tell him... can you please help me?" she asks she bright blue gaze flitting away from mine. I feel my heart drop to the floor, I was hoping for something different because well... I kinda sorta _really _liked Babs... but I couldn't let her know that, no I had to help her because no matter what she was still my friend.

"Sure things Babs" I respond forcing my voice to sound cheery, and hiding my true sadness at the statement. I force a grin on my face, hoping Babs was to caught up with her own worries. "Why don't you practice on me and I can tell you if you're doing something wrong" I suggest before pausing "what's this guys name anyway?" I ask. Because I swear if this guy broke Babs heart he would be getting a little visit from Robin, because Babs only deserved the best.

"Um... uh... Alex he's not from around here though" Babs responds quickly. I just go with it and stand, trying to control my own emotions, and walk into the open area behind the two chairs where we had been sitting, turning off the television neither of us were really watching anyway. She joins me in the area and I begin, changing my voice slightly.

"Hey Barbra! It feels like forever since I've seen you!" I say trying not to stare into her brilliant blue eyes, knowing I could easily get lost in them.

"Uh hi _Alex _yeah it really has I missed you! And um I wanted to tell you something" she responds and I shift my gaze to her flowing red locks, wondering what it would be like to run my fingers through them.

"Really Barbra what is it?" I ask stepping forward unconsciously and gently placing my hand on her arm, "You know you can tell me anything" I say truthfully, again gazing in her eyes, looking down on her slightly. I had become taller then her over the last year, a huge contrast to when I was 13 and had to look up at her.

"uh..." she says, her blue eyes filled with nervousness. We are so close and I feel my body temperature rise, suddenly I lean forward and press my lips to hers but I pull away as soon as I feel her tense beneath me. My eyes widen in horror as I realize what I had done.

"Oh my god! Babs I'm so sorry, I don't know what got into me. I mean with you and this Alex kid..." I exclaim but she steps forward and kisses me, wrapping her arms around my neck, and her eyes flick shut. I don't question her, unable to even think clearly, as I melt into the kiss, my hands resting themselves on her waist. I feel like an electric current is coursing through my body and it feels so amazing, but all too soon we are forced to pull apart for air. I take a few deep breaths, regaining enough air to speak. "B-but Alex?" I ask, I had a feeling he was fake but I wanted to be absolutely sure, besides I had to act clueless to protect my other side, at least for now, no matter how much I trusted Babs.

"Alex was made up, I just didn't know how to tell you. Damn it Dick you're so blind!" she exclaims. I pretend to look shocked but soon a smile breaks across my face.

"So you feel the same way?" I tease and she just rolls her eyes.

"Yes damn it Dick will you please just kiss me again?" she says impatiently, her arms finding their way around my neck again. I smirk slightly and comply, gently pressing my lips to hers. I feel her smile and I wrap my arms around her back, pulling her closer to me, our kiss increasing in intensity sending pleasing tingles down my spine. I carefully navigate towards the couch, out bodies pressed so close as we collapse onto it. The electricity returns and I feel Babs shiver against me, knowing she felt it to. Again we run out of air and pull apart, my face ending up in her red locks.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time" I whisper breathlessly into her hair, loving the silky smooth feel of it.

"Me too" she replies at the same volume, laying her head against my chest and closing her eyes, I follow her example, my eyes blinking shut, feeling happy and at peace for the first time in a long one. The kiss Zatanna had given my two years back was nothing compared to what me and Barbra had just shared. I feel her breathing slow and sense she had fallen asleep on me. I carefully pull out my phone, so not to awaken her, and text Wally. _Not gonna make it to the Cave tonight. _He replies almost instantly, perks of having superspeed. _How come dude? A disaster in Gotham? _ I glance down at the sleeping red head, admiring the peaceful expression that graces her face, _No definitely not a disaster in Gotham, I am totally feeling the aster, more so then in long time. _ I reply turning of my phone and placing it on the table above my head, before settling back against the couch cushions and again closing my eyes, joining the girl of my dreams in dreamland.

**And there is Dick's POV :D Hope you all enjoyed :) Please**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine **


End file.
